ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Politics in the World of Avatar
Politics and Government in the World of Avatar are based around several political systems. Each political system has its distinctive strengths and weaknesses. There are four broad types of political system. Each has a distinctive character that corresponds with the element of that native nation. The Air Nomads have a theocracy led by four Councils of Monks or Nuns, the Water Tribe a tribal system led by Chiefs, the Earth Kingdom a confederate monarchy led by the Earth King, and the Fire Nation an absolute monarchy led by the Fire Lord. There are, however, exceptions. There is one person in the World of Avatar that acts independently of all nations, including the nation of his or her origin. This is the Avatar, who acts as an international authority for peace, justice and order. Air Nomads Government System: Theocracy Head of State: No overall Head of State Current Head of States: Race is almost extinct, only known survivor is Aang Territorial Divisions: 4 Temples Capital: No overall capital The Air Nomads had no overall government that makes unified decisions before their genocide. Instead, there were four Councils of Elders that preside over the four temples respectively. Southern Air Temple Ruler: Council of Elders Current Leader: Temple empty The Southern Air Temple Council of Elders had five monks that made all decisions for the temple. This council included Pasang, the council leader, and Gyatso. Other Air Temples The other temples followed exactly the same system as the Southern Air Temple, with a Council of Elders. Water Tribe Government System: Tribal Chiefdom Head of State: No overall Head of State Current Head of State: No overall Head of State Territorial Divisions: 2 Tribes (+ Foggy Swamp) Capital: No overall capital The Water Tribe does not have an overall leader. Chiefs preside over only their own division of the Tribe. Southern Water Tribe Title of Leader: Chief Current Leader: Chief Hakoda Capital: Hakoda's Village Decisions in the Southern Water Tribe are made exclusively by the current Chief, Hakoda. Politics is extremely simple in the Southern Water Tribe, with only one person in power and all others completely loyal to that person. Northern Water Tribe Title of Leader: Chief Current Leader: Chief Arnook Capital: Northern Water Tribe City Politics in the Northern Water Tribe are more complicated than in its Southern sister tribe. There is one all-powerful leader, currently Chief Arnook, but there is a small council that advises him, including the tribe's greatest Waterbending master, Pakku. Politics can also be personal. For example, marrying the Chief's daughter, the Tribal Princess, can be a significant step in a political career. Foggy Swamp Tribe There is no information provided on the politics of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. The only person that does seem to have some authority is Huu. Earth Kingdom Government System: Confederate Monarchy Head of State: Earth King Current Head of State: Earth King Kuei (Probably) Territorial Divisions: Provinces (Unknown number) Territorial Divisions Led By: Kings, Mayors, others unknown Capital: Ba Sing Se The Earth King, sometimes referred to as the King of Ba Sing Se, is the overall leader of the Earth Kingdom, but there are large swathes of his territory that rule themselves. These territories do however provide support and troops to the Earth King when neccessary. Ba Sing Se Title of Leader: Grand Secretariat Current Leader: Last title holder Long Feng, position vacant (Probably) It should be noted that the Grand Secretariat does answer to the Earth King, who usually personally rules Ba Sing Se. The Grand Secretariat is the Leader of Government. Omashu Title of Leader: King Current Leader: King Bumi Omashu, though part of the Earth Kingdom and therefore answerable to the Earth King in Ba Sing Se, has its own King and is relatively autonomous of the capital. Fire Nation Government System: Absolute Monarchy Head of State: Fire Lord Current Head of State: Fire Lord Zuko Territorial Divisions: Homeland and Colonies (Formerly) Territorial Divisions Led By: Governors Capital: Fire Nation Capital The Fire Lord's first child is the Heir to the Fire Lord, usually referred to as the Crown Prince or the Crown Princess. Sun Warriors Government System: Tribal Chiefdom Head of State: Chief Current Head of State: Sun Warrior Chief Capital: Sun Warrior's Ancient City The Sun Warriors are Firebenders, but are independent of the rest of the Fire Nation and are led by their own Chief, who apparently wields absolute power. Avatar Current Avatar: Aang Current Avatar's Nation of Origin: Air Nomads The Avatar is independent of all government systems, and acts in the interests of world balance. The Avatar acts as the international authority for peace, justice and order, often deliberately contradicting and challenging the decisions of their own nation's head of state. Thus, the world is often weak and destabilized in the absence of the Avatar. See Also * Society in the World of Avatar